


The Denial of Tony Stark

by bloodsugar



Series: The Struggles of Tony Stark [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Lives, Unresolved Sexual Tension, peter is 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/pseuds/bloodsugar
Summary: Sure he sees Peter in a whole different light now. Sure his libido has sky rocketed through the roof. And sure his last thirty jerk off sessions featured images of Peter in one way or another.But it doesn't have to mean anything.





	The Denial of Tony Stark

It happens again.

Not the dildo incident, thankfully. He is Tony Stark, and he's totally got this, but he doesn't want another one of those. 

What happens again is the fantasies. 

Tony manages it about two days after the initial guilt ridden, surprisingly heated, horrifying in some ways trip down 'giving-Peter-what-he-wants' lane without a repeat. Then comes time for their regularly scheduled lab session, usually dedicated to discussing suit upgrades good enough to withstand being hit by a planet. This time around, as soon as the kid walks in, Tony feels the difference. 

With Peter's hesitant gaze on him, the first thing Tony wonders is if his eyes were always this big and expressive. Tony can tell what's coming before Peter even opens his mouth. 

"Mr. Stark, I want to thank you again for the party, it was so good, sir, it was great, everyone was so impressed, _I_ was impressed, it was impressive." Tony rolls his eyes at this, smirking, as the kid rambles on whilst making his way to the work table Tony is propped against. "And I want to apologize if, you know, what happened was a bit, erm, over the line?" He gives Tony a look then, one that makes Tony want to rescue him from this painful monologue.

It's painful for them both, really, so Tony waves him off. 

"It's nothing, kid. If you think I haven't been to parties ten times wilder than that, you'd be wrong." He smiles at Peter then, inwardly praising himself. See? Easy. He's got this. 

Peter sighs then, a relieved sound that has Tony's ears perk up so fast he has to turn away from Peter and to the Spiderman 4.0 suit upgrades. The kid doesn't seem to notice, which makes sense since there is nothing for him to notice, Tony reassures himself. This is good. 

Tony spends the rest of the lab session pointedly not looking at the Peter's lean legs, or the curve of his back, or his ass in those skinny jeans.

Peter contributes to the work itself better than ever, suggesting a couple of possible ways the suit can be designed to be put on and taken off faster. 

By the time Tony's in bed the fantasy has constructed itself. 

_He and Peter working in the lab, engrossed in the process and bouncing ideas off of each other. Tony doesn't see it coming, doesn't want to. Peter reaches out for him, sliding next to Tony, his body heat impossible. "Mr. Stark," he says, voice inviting, forcing Tony to look at him. "It's not just me, is it? Please tell me it isn't just me who wants this, Mr. Stark." He's looking at Tony like Tony is the only man in the world, the only man Peter would ever want. He touches Tony's arm first, tentative, then his side, scooting closer. Tony doesn't push him away, but he should. When Peter presses his body against him, Tony gives in with a faint moan, grabbing at Peter's slender hips. He fucks Peter bent over the table so he doesn't have to see the kid's face and be reminded of how young he is. _

~

The fantasies grow in number exponentially after that. They come to Tony uninvited, at the best of times, at the worst of times, at all times. 

When Peter stays over at the compound one night, Tony spends approximately half of it roughly tugging at his cock, convincing himself that if he went over to Peter's room, Peter would actually have the sense to send him away. The next morning at breakfast Peter is sleepy and adorable at the kitchen counter, his oversized T-shirt making him look soft and small. Tony sees himself go to the kid then, taking Peter's chin and making Peter look up at him. In the fantasy they kiss and don't stop until Tony makes Peter come in his worn PJs with a cry of Tony's name. In reality, Tony makes a quick exit to the bathroom where he washes his face with freezing water until he feels numb.

A couple of days later Tony catches a piece about Spider-man on the news. In it, Peter is swinging after a gang of criminals escaping in stolen cars. When he lands on one of the cars, Spider-man grabs the passengers one by one, pulling them out of the vehicle, webbing them against nearby buildings. He's so strong, so fast, so _good_ at it, Tony's hard on is painful by the end of the footage. He jerks off in a rush, imagining Peter manhandling him, webbing Tony to a flat surface, sitting himself down on Tony's dick to ride him and use him for his pleasure. 

In most of the fantasies Peter is the one who initiates, rendering Tony unable to resist him, a victim to Peter's charm. They vary from Peter showing Mr. Stark gratitude for his suits, to Peter so horny he just wants a quick easy fuck and Mr. Stark happens to be nearby. 'Will you fuck me, Mr. Stark? Please?' Peter asks in some of them. The one common thing they have is that Tony is always happy to oblige. 

In others, unforeseen circumstances force them to do it. Sometimes it is a curse of sexual nature, they're both hit and they either fuck or they die, so they fuck. It's hot, forbidden, and it is the best sex of Tony's life. Sometimes they're kidnapped, stripped of their suits and somehow powerless, a faceless villain forcing them to fuck for her amusement. 'It's OK, Mr. Stark, I want this.' Peter reassures in those. 

The third kind is the rarest. In those fantasies, Tony confesses his sudden attraction to the kid in dozens of different scenarios, always the one to make the first step. Gifts, grand gestures, trips to destinations Peter has said he wants to visit. Peter's reaction is always one of unrestrained desire - throwing himself in Tony's arms, kissing him, moaning and panting against Tony as they undress each other. Peter always wants it, and never tells Tony it is a bad idea. 

~

After every orgasm, it is Tony telling himself it is a bad idea, this whole thing. 

Sure he sees Peter in a whole different light now. Sure his libido has sky rocketed through the roof. Sure Tony hasn't been able to actually take out the sexual frustration on some random model or fan of his. And sure his last thirty jerk off sessions featured images of Peter in one way or another.

But it doesn't have to mean anything. He is Tony Stark, he doesn't have to act on it. 

He _won't_ act on it. 


End file.
